BemoreEthan
by CBloom2
Summary: In the pub -"getting on it like a bonnet" - but is it the right way to be? - post Hopelessly Addictive. Just an excuse for a bit of brotherly fluff
**Hi all, long time, no see! As much as I am loving how the storyline is playing out in the show, I haven't been struck with much inspiration until last night. I'm not sure about how long Ethan will last with being 'more Cal' I loved the way Cal just indulged his brother - normally he would ridicule him but not last night, he just kept smiling. So this is my take on the drinks that evening - Ethan getting 'on it like a bonnet'.**

 **By the way, who are you and what have you done with Lily? She apologised and everything last night! The ice queen** melts?

 **As usual I don't own anyone that you recognise (I'm sure you know that by now).**

 **#BemoreEthan**

"First round is on me everyone!" Ethan exclaimed amidst cheers of support for his actions.

As everyone began their drinks, Rita sidled up to Ethan, "So what's brought all this on? You're like a different man."

Ethan chuckled, "Thank you Rita, that's just what I was aiming for. I have decided, after everything that we've been through lately, that I am going to be more like my brother - so my new motto is to 'be more Cal'."

Rita put a friendly arm around his shoulder, "I think we could get used to this," she told him sincerely, causing the younger man to smile.

"What do you think then Cal about your brothers new motto?" Rita asked the older man, who was sat on a stool near the bar, "Be more Cal. Not sure the world is ready for that!"

"Whatever he wants..." Cal mumbled, not really feeling in the mood.

Ethan's protective brotherly senses became heightened when he heard the tone in the older man's voice, but before he could do anything about it, another pint was thrust into his hand by a grinning Jez, "Didn't think you'd have it in you," he told the young doctor.

"The new me," Ethan told him as he drunk from the second glass.

A hour, and four more pints later, the ED crown were getting decididly more raucous. Ethan howled with laughter as Max, Jex, Noel, Iain and finally Jack tried on his hat, firstly rolling it down his arm in an attempt to show off. Ethan took it from him and was causing much hilarity trying to roll it down his own arm. Normally if something like this was happening, he would shy away from it, feeling awkward and embarrassed, but tonight, following his new mantra, he was feeling something completely different - he was enjoying himself.

Cal had moved to a table near the door, so that he could get the best view of the rowdy gang that he worked with. For the life of him, he couldn't work out why he wasn't up there with them, knocking back the drinks and pinching his brother's hat. A small smile graced his lips, but it didn't last for long as he watched his normally socially awkward brother pushing himself.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" A voice penetrated his thoughts and another beer appeared in front of him.

He looked up to see Lily's soft features watching him with a small amount of concern.

He shook his head slightly, "Please do."

He heard the chair move as Lily got herself seated, "I thought you'd be up there - leading the torment..."

"Nah, I'm not in the mood," he answered as he glanced at the beer on the table, his stomach knotting at the sight.

"Are you alright Cal?"

"How can I be Lily?" Cal said to her.

"Do you want to talk?" Lily enquired. Even though she very rarely had any answers, she was happy to listen.

"I don't know what to say. I'm just...I'm just so angry..."

Lily looked surprised, "Angry? At Ethan?"

Cal's eyes met Lily's, "No! Not at Ethan. God, I couldn't be angry at him. I'm angry with myself."

Lily had a small inkling of where her colleague might be heading with this line of conversation.

"I'm angry because Ethan has got this...this time bomb hanging over him. It should have been me Lily, I'm the oldest."

Lily blew out a shallow breath as she shook her head slightly, "It doesn't work like that Cal and you know it."

Cal rubbed his hands over his face, "I know but...Ethan has never done anything to anybody and now he's facing the biggest challenge of his life. It just isn't fair!"

"No it isn't - you're right, so what are you going to do about it?" Lily challenged him sadly.

"If I could take this away from him I would in a heartbeat - but I can't, so I will have to do the next best thing and support him - be the big brother that I should have been all along," Cal said over the biggest lump in his throat.

Lily nodded her head in agreement as she turned slightly to watch Ethan again.

"Did you see that?" she heard Cal ask her.

"See what?" she enquired.

"Just watch Ethan...there did you see that expression on his face?"

Lily nodded, "Yes I did. It was only there for a couple of seconds."

"And do you see his body language - he's not as comfortable as he makes out. This is so wrong Lily."

"Ethan has an incurable disease Cal - of course it's wrong," Lily shot back, with tears in her eyes.

"He shouldn't be spending his time pretending to be someone else, especially me. As much as I've always wanted him to come to the pub, act a bit more carefree, not over think everything - now that he's doing just that, all I want is for him to be Ethan again..." He felt his throat begin to close as the emotion began to take hold once more. He became aware that Lily had taken hold of his hand. He glanced down at their entwined hands, then looked up into mirrored tear filled eyes, "It feels like the illness is already taking hold, making him different and I don't know what to do Lily - what do I say to him?"

"I honestly don't know Cal - I'm sorry I can't help you, but I'm sure that you'll find the right words to say when you need to. You're a good brother to him Cal..."

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily Chao?" Cal couldn't help but blurt out, causing Lily to laugh loudly, "Seriously though, thank you Lily for listening."

"I know I'm not very good at the emotional stuff," Lily began, "But you and Ethan are my friends, so if there is anything I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thank you."

Cal and Lily spent the next hour chatting about nothing in particular, but they were actually really enjoying each others company. A crashing noise broke them out of their conversation and looked up towards the group as Iain was helping his brother to his feet, "I think it's time I took him home," he said as he walked towards the younger man.

He slung his arm around his brother's shoulders and began to steer him towards the door, "No, we are not going home," Ethan slurred petulantly, "You wouldn't be going home at this time," he looked at Cal.

"If I'd have had as much as you, then yes, I would be going home at this time - come on little brother, you've got a date with your bed."

They said their goodbyes and made their way home.

Ethan cranked open an eye and saw the clock read 3 am. He groaned as he tried to roll over, but then he realised what had woken him. His head was pounding, his stomach was rolling and he desperately needed a glass of water. He stumbled out of bed and padded to the kitchen. He smiled fondly when he saw a glass of water and a couple of painkillers left out on the kitchen side. He drank them down pretty quickly and refilled his glass. For some reason, he decided to go into the living room. He got the shock of his life when he saw a dark figure slumped on the sofa. Quietly the younger man walked round to see Cal propped up, softly snoring. Not wanting to wake his older brother, Ethan found a throwover and carefully placed it over the slumbering man. Normally he would be able to do it without waking him but in his not so sober state, he managed the opposite, "That you Eth?" Cal mumbled sleepily.

"Yes - I'm sorry I woke you," he whispered, as he perched on the edge of the coffee table.

"You ok?" the older sibling asked.

"Let's just say thanks for the tablets and water..." Ethan smiled.

Cal sat up straighter as he ran a hand through his hair, Ethan watching his every move, "I saw you talking to Lily tonight - were you discussing anything interesting?"

"We were talking about you, so no, nothing interesting," Cal joked, causing Ethan to lightly punch him on the arm.

"You enjoyed 'being more Cal' tonight then?"

"Actually I found it rather exhausting. I don't honestly know how you managed to survive all these years," Ethan answered honestly.

Cal laughed quite loudly, "I guess I've had more practice than you."

"Hmmm," Ethan nodded.

Cal took a deep breath, decided that it was now or never, "Look Ethan," he began as he shuffled to the edge of the sofa, "There is no need to be more like me. You are one in a million just as you are. I understand why you might want to try something different, I do, but changing who you are...well, it feels like the illness is already changing you...and...and I for one, am not ready to accept that," he swiped at the big, fat tear that had decided to fall down his face.

Ethan was shocked and surprised by his brother's admission - he had never thought of it like that.

"There's nothing wrong with who you are Ethan. It's time to start another new mantra - 'keep being Ethan, because there's no-one better...'

 **Corny ending I think, but it serves a purpose. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time xx**


End file.
